charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon/Archive 1
I CAN EDIT!!! I dont think it is because of a time period. Maybe you were unblocked wrong. Sadly i cannot do anything. --Khan1998stevewhite 12:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, but does anyone know why my block expiry was extended to September 28th, 2011? Butterfly the rabbit 11:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, how are you even unblocked, isn't meant for one year.--Khan1998stevewhite 11:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I am still blocked, I can just edit my userpage now. Butterfly the rabbit 11:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohh cool. I don't know why you were extened to another year. Its not that much of a difference though. I also love your wiki, it looks really good, 'specially your home page. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks, but rewind... I've been blocked for another year? Butterfly the rabbit 11:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::;Seems like it. Ask Andyman14 as he is the only one able to do it or check the Block Log. --Khan1998stevewhite 11 ::::::29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Turns out Andyman14 unblocked realised the mistake and blocked you for another year. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah it was me sorry. I've since unblocked you again, on the provision that you continue on with the infoboxes. They have so much potential. Andyman14 11:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you so much! Butterfly the rabbit 11:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why can't I create pages then? Butterfly the rabbit 11:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Or edit them? Butterfly the rabbit 11:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You haven't been given the privilege yet based on Wikia rules. Don't complain or you'll be blocked again. I am already in trouble for what I did Andyman14 11:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC). :::::::::::So... I'm not unblocked? Butterfly the rabbit 11:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your are unblocked. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::But I can't be unblocked, because I still can't edit. Butterfly the rabbit 12:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't know how that is the case, unless unblocking takes a while to complete itself Andyman14 12:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, yeah. That's possible. Meanwhile, I'll be working on some infoboxes and remembering all the mistakes I've seen on the pages since my (unnecessary) block. Butterfly the rabbit 12:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: It was not unnecessary at the time BtR, don't be made at me either. I apologize for siding with TheBook, but he did havew some good points. --Khan1998stevewhite 12:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: It looks as though you had been autoblocked when I unblocked you the second time. You want see if you can edit now? Andyman14 12:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: I like your fanfic, keep writing!! :P 18:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Mrs. Johnson not related to Gordon.... Hi there I saw that you merged the two together, but sorry to tell you they're not related Mrs. Johnson owned the camp that Patty died at and has no relation to Gordon, she is only in her fiftys where as Gordon Johnson was born in the 1890's, he can not be her child if he is older than her. As she cannot be one of his children because he married P.Baxter who later gave birth to Penny (Grams). Please do not move it back thank you. --[[CharmingBuffy (Charmed One/ Slayer in Training)]] 02:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Summon I already did ;) --TheBook 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Patty Halliwell Hello. That infobox is nice, just not in tone with the wiki. Could you do me a favour aswell. Patricia Halliwell article has many red links, could you rid of them for me? --Khan1998stevewhite 17:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get round to it, sure. Butterfly the rabbit 17:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks your great. Don't worry about Glenn, he's gone :(--Khan1998stevewhite 17:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Mixed emotions. Butterfly the rabbit 17:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow! the Patty's page is really great now, amazing work!Chloefan03 17:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Butterfly the rabbit 17:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? Why are you leaving? I just think that you are doing great, i just think you could consider what could happen if you add of these pages. Don't leave, I have worked so hard to get users back on this, I cannot stress enough to try again. Please stay. If not for us, for the wiki, it will crash without you. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but this is just ridulous! Articles being vanquished left and right because it's "wasting space", when several other wikis have, oh, I don't know, 78,000 more articles! That Levicorpus isn't really helping, requesting several articles be deleted. It's just too tiring. I'll stick with Harry Potter. Butterfly the rabbit 20:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh comeon please dont leave! Harry Potter's wiki is almost perfect. We need your help!Shanebeckam 20:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::But I try to help and they just get deleted 'cause their "not important enough", "should me merged with another article" and now Levicorpus refuses to use the new infobox. If its gonna be this much fuss, I don't see the point. And just to let you know, I'm writing this sadly not angrily. Butterfly the rabbit 20:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well levicorpus can shove it! all he's doing is undoing our edits anyway. We need you!Shanebeckam 20:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I'll see how I feel about it in the morning. It's 9:40 in the UK and I need my beauty sleep. Butterfly the rabbit 20:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I respect what you're doing but this isn't the Harry Potter wiki. They create a wiki about a series of books and movies. They can add articles about events and such. This is a television show, this wiki doesn't need articles about someone's car that we only saw for one second, someone's boots. That sounds ridiculous to me. The new infoboxes look great but why can't they be edited in the article that they are placed in? Why does it have to be made so difficult? --Levicorpus92 20:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hey! just to say that i'm really happy that you decided to stay because you're doing a very great job, i love the fact that you've a lot of ambitions for this wiki! it's like a new fresh wind and you've to know that i'll support you without an hesitation. Congratulations for your motivation!Chloefan03 15:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that's really nice! Butterfly the rabbit 15:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Levicorpus should be blocked. Sorry for the inconvience. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Banned TheCharmedfreak TheCharmedfreak was banned for disobeying the Head Admin. He wont be any trouble for another month. --Khan1998stevewhite 18:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but I was doing my homework. Butterfly the rabbit 18:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats okay, I should do mine but I cannot be asked :). I take it you live somewhere near England (due to you saying Mummy instead of Mommy). --Khan1998stevewhite 18:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I live in Wales nextdoor to England, yeah. Butterfly the rabbit 18:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Levicorpus should of been banned. How he was unblocked is unsure. Sorry for the inconvience guys :) Leaving Butterfly the rabbit, why are you leaving. No one knows TheBook is back as a daily editor. The last thing he needs is to feel bad. So what if TheBook is back, he is a great editor and you shouldn't leave just because he is back. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I noticed he was back as well. I was blocked longer than he was gone. I really don't understand this Wiki; I think I might just leave as well. Wish you all the best. BuffymyBasset 19:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :Okay everything is fine (to you), TheBook emailed me saying he was bored and passing through, he isn't back he was just making little edits okay, so no need to worry he isn't back (yet). And I do beleive some saying they would stay even if TheBook came back. :) --Khan1998stevewhite 19:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you unblock the Serena Fredrick's protection spell page the? Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 16:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I LOVE what you are doing with the powers. Well Done! Seriously you are doing great. Couldn't be happier for what your doing for this wiki. Just remember, those infoboxes take an important part in this wiki. :). --Khan1998stevewhite 18:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, that's very nice of you! Is the colour alright or is it a bit too bright? Butterfly the rabbit 18:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They're very nice indeed. Maybe you should change the color to a less flashy yellow. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll work on it tomorrow. Signing out now. Butterfly the rabbit 19:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Edits I really like the edit's your making on the Mikelle page. :) HalliwellsAttic 16:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I've decided I'm just gonna press " " and rewrite/add to/etc. whatever I land on. Butterfly the rabbit 16:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea actually. xD But lately I've just been working on uploading episode stills, and the Secret Keepers page. xD But keep up the good work :) HalliwellsAttic 16:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed. Good job. Butterfly the rabbit 16:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::That is one awesome job you have done of Mikelle there Andyman14 (talk) 16:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I like whitelighters. Butterfly the rabbit 16:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Rude Email Hello. Glad your back. Doing great. I got a really really really rude email from Shanebeckam, he said it wasn't him who sent it and I beleive him. I am not pointing fingers and I am asking everyone that had problems with me and TheBook, but did you get into Shane's email and send a message to me. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I don't know anything about it. Butterfly the rabbit 17:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: OKay then :D. --Khan1998stevewhite 07:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Third Party Here! Okay, good job with the editing. I am going to have to go with SonOfHalliwell as she is called Grams throughout the series. Also the girls actually only called Victor "dad" on rare onccasions (very rare). So do you think it could just stay as "Grams". --Khan1998stevewhite 18:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Names When you link to one of the characters, or make a new article, could you use their short names? I always see that you type Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Christopher, when instead we use Prue, Penny, Patty, Chris here. It might be a preference of you to use their long names, but this wiki uses the short names, and it would avoid making all these unnecessary redirects. Thanks. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ??? No, I'm working on them. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Premonitions Hello. I love the whole premonitions idea and I want to the see them continue. Are you going to do every premonition ever mentioned and seen on the show and comics? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 17:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Every single one. Thanks for your support! Butterfly the rabbit 17:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: WOW! That is going to take some time isn't it. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 17:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Colour or Color Me and you are from the UK and some others, so we would say Colour. But if you are american (which Charmed is and some of these users) they say Color. How should we spell it then: Colour or Color? --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Since it's American, it would be color, which is awkward because the word is always going to be spelt "colour" to me. Butterfly the rabbit 18:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: SAME! --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Since Charmed is an american tv show, I suggest we spell it the american way. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Exactly what I said. Butterfly the rabbit 18:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Pearl/Phoebe If you recall, Patty and the girls mention several times that Phoebe is named after Patty's favorite aunt ... I forget what episode this is mentioned in, I think it is That 70's episode. When Patty was growing up, the cousins would have been around, henceforth, that makes Prue's pastlife - P. Bowen - Patty's favorite aunt. Aunt Phoebe. When it comes to Pearl - P. Baxter - they refer to her as Aunt Pearl, ie, Aunt Pearl's couch. Priscilla is the name given to P. Baxter in Charmed novels, as established by former administrator TheBook If you look at the timeline as well, P. Russell was dead far before Patty was born, that leaves only either P. Bowen or P. Baxter to be Patty's favorite Aunt Phoebe - unto which Phoebe Halliwell is named. Establishing the fact Baxter is Priscilla as per the novels, that leaves Russell as Pearl. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Capital Letters Do great BTR, don't know why you were blocked :). When you make an article could you PLEASE put capital letters at the begining of everyword in the title, as Names all have CL, unless it is something like And, or The. I do have a mild form of OCD, and it almost makes me cry to see it. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 15:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Cappital Letters This whole CL matter is getting way out of hand. I went and done some research; every name should have a CL unless it is a crowd name (one that is set as a group of things: Demon, Witches, Angels). If this continues (It shouldn't because I provided enough proof), you will be demoted down to normal editor, instead of rollback. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //''' Khan1998stevewhite''- (talk) - (contributions) 16:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :It's capital letters. One "p". And provided. An "o". Anyway, only proper nouns (i.e a place name, an individual's name, etc.) require capital letters. Otherwise, it is saying that the person is actually called, say, Bacarra's Victim, rather than it be a fill-in, conjectural title. Though it may seem better appearance-wise for a title, in an article, the capital letters would be inappropiate, and so we'd have to do the page name thing. Butterfly the rabbit 17:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: OKay your saying it is just names, what is the big bold thing at the top of the page. Ohh yeah it is a title what is a title? A NAME ! Please every part should be CL. It just looks wrong and it is wrong. All thoses were typos (i am typing really fast). --''Main Admin // Main Manager //''' Khan1998stevewhite''- (talk) - (contributions) 17:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :::I'm sorry, but could you reiterate your argument with steadier fingers? Butterfly the rabbit 17:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Forget it. And that better not have been mean. May I suggest cleaing off you talk page (just erase everything) because it slows everything down, thats why there are loads of typos. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite| Khan1998stevewhite'']]- (talk) - (contributions) 17:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC)''